cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadows15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cafe World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cookbook page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ilovelyse (Talk) 07:36, March 20, 2010 New images! Thanks for adding these! How did you find the images? I couldn't find them in the list of items for sale. Were you already using them? That's my theory... at least until I check the game to see if they've been added back in. Thank you again. Mrjoeterrace 13:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) New Images Yup, had them. I tend to put collecting everything that coins will buy before they become unavailable at a higher priority than elegant decorating. :) Scrolling neighbors.... I guess you didn't like this? I thought it was cool that you could see as much of the list as you needed without having to scroll the entire page. I know there was a problem with the header scrolling as well as the rest, but thanks to wiki-friends there's a solution for that as well. Let me know what you think. Mrjoeterrace 13:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- :I'm sorry. The box was a bit small and the headers scrolled off, I thought there might have been a problem with the template. It seemed more consistent with the rest of the site to have it all laid out too. I really liked the style change, though. It was pretty bland before. :If there's a way to make a larger scroll area and have the headers stay put, the cookbook could probably use it the most. There's a lot of columns there. Fixed headers or headers repeated every ten lines or so, would keep the labeling clear, but I don't know if you could keep it sortable that way. :Shadows15 16:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- ::I can make the box bigger and keep the headers from scrolling off (see now deleted) but allowing the body to scroll while still have the ability to sort, may be a bit more tricky. Let me see what I can figure out. Mrjoeterrace 18:18, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- :::Hm. Yet another complication. I wonder if there is a way to set up the CSS so that it can create a table that scrolls the body while leaving the header in place? Seems like this should be possible. If there were a way to force the wiki tables to allow div statements within the table, that seems like it would do the trick. The samples where I saw this really work used html tables instead of wiki tables.... Mrjoeterrace 20:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- ::::I think that this is too colorful. The standard has been to use alternate colors on each line rather than trying to differentiate the columns. Alternate line colors in a table that allows sorting, will require us to set up a CSS table description. Mrjoeterrace 15:50, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Cheats I could write up a page of cheats. How do you think I get all of the pictures of retired stuff? Or the 200 servings of VIP dinners? I've refrained from doing so thus far. Just a few things like links to get the "unavailable" farmville gifts. Ilovelyse 22:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC)